(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite adsorbent consisting of a composite molded body of active carbon and hydrous alumina. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite adsorbent which is excellent in the combination of the propeRties of absorbing and desorbing organic components such as gasoline.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Granular active carbon has been vigorously used for adsorbing various organic solvent vapors or various hydrocarbon vapors contained in air. This granular active carbon shows a high adsorbing capacity to organic components, but desorption of the adsorbed organic components is not satisfactorily easy. As the desorption means, there are adopted, for example, a method in which steam is passed through a packed layer of granular active carbon and a method in which a packed layer of granular active carbon is heated and a gas is passed through the heated packed layer.
However, if the adsorbent is heated for regeneration, there is a risk of combustion of the adsorbed component. Therefore, the desorption of the adsorbed component in ordinary air at room temperature is desired from the viewpoint of the operation efficiency and safety.
Moreover, granular active carbon is generally poor in the mechanical strength or abrasion resistance and there often arises a problem of dusting, and since granular active carbon has a black color, contamination of an apparatus or environment is often caused.